Hsu Hao
Hsu Hao is a member of the Red Dragon Clan, and an antagonist in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Original Timeline ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' Hsu Hao first works as a mole within the Special Forces Outerworld Investigation Agency taking down the Black Dragon seemingly for good. When instructed by Mavado, Hsu Hao uses an Ion Pulse nuclear bomb to obliterate the agency's headquarters and with it, their means of portal transportation. After escaping to Outworld, Mavado congratulates Hsu Hao on his successful bombing mission. Then Hsu Hao gets a new mission; As Shang Tsung is allying with the two Oni demons Moloch and Drahmin, Hsu Hao was to hunt down and kill Shang Tsung before the Oni got to Quan Chi. On his way to Shang Tsung's Palace however, Jax catches Hsu Hao by surprise and kills him by ripping out Hsu Hao's vital chest implant. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' ? Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat X'' Comics ? ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Although Hsu Hao isn't playable, he is seen in one of Erron Black's entrance animations, or rather, his head in a bag that Erron sets on the floor. Personality Hsu Hao is extremely loyal to his superior, Mavado, and the Red Dragon Clan, as he is perfectly able to carry out orders without any hesitation. He has proven to be extremely crafty, deceptive, surreptitious, and manipulative, during his time infiltrating the Special Forces. In his Armageddon ending, he becomes his true self: a demon void of any emotion and desolation. Powers and Abilities Hsu Hao is a skilled fighter and is capable of slamming his hands together to generate a shockwave. He can also jump into the air and stomp on the opponent, slam his fist into the ground to generate a destructive fireball, and fire a powerful laser from the cyborg implants on his chest. Gallery Images Hsuhao-alli copia.png Screenshot 2015-01-06-09-31-33.jpg|Hsu Hao's demise in the Mortal Kombat X comics. Videos Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Hsu Hao's Ending|Hsu Hao's ending. Trivia *Hsu Hao is one of the more unpopular characters that were introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, as well as the series itself. One of the messages that the people of Chaosrealm say is "Will Hsu Hao return from the dead? Err... probably not." indicating he was never intended to return. John Vogel himself had stated his particular dislike of the character in Hsu Hao's bio card. **Because all of the character were brought back in Armageddon, the developers had to include him as well in the game, much to John Vogel's dismay. **In his non-canon ending in Mortal Komabat: Armageddon, Hsu Hao dies and has now become a demon void of emotions, said ending was influenced by Vogel (as a way to show disdain for the character). **In Mortal Kombat (2011), it was stated that Hsu Hao would not appear in this or any future games. *Hsu Hao is stated to be of Mongolian descent despite his being a Chinese agent. *John Vogel stated that his death by Jax Briggs in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance was acceptable because he wanted to get rid of the character. *During early productions of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Hsu Hao's name was "Khan". *Hsu Hao is one of the few characters in Mortal Kombat from Earthrealm to be evil in all of his appearances, others include Sektor and Kira. *His appearance is similar to that of Mr. Slave from South Park. *Due to his low fanbase, Hsu Hao was the first character confirmed to not be returning in Mortal Kombat X, after being killed early on in the Mortal Kombat X comic. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Wrestlers Category:Rapists Category:Brutes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Egotist Category:Greedy